


Fix It!

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Big Bang Inspirations [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Community: tv-universe, Danger, Gen, Outer Space, Snark, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney are in a tight spot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix It!

**Author's Note:**

> For the TV-Universe Big Bang Inspiration Challenge, inspired by the song title "Shut Up and Drive"

"Rodney, have you fixed the dialing system yet?" John yelled, swinging the jumper around for another pass.

"I'm working on it!"

The darts behind them finally realigned on their tail and began firing again, so John switched to evasive maneuvers. "I don't have all day, Rodney!" he yelled. "Either fix the dialing system or fix the damn drones!"

"Hey, I can only fix one thing at a time!" Rodney shrieked. "And unless you think you could do better, I suggest you shut up and drive so I can concentrate!"

John spared one second to glance incredulously at Rodney before he looked back at the window. He'd never made Rodney that mad before, and he decided to avoid needling the scientist for a minute or so. Pulling another quick U-turn, he shot back between the darts and then swung around behind them. Perhaps if they thought he was aiming at them, they'd be too busy with their own evasive maneuvers to think about strafing him again.

It worked for a few moments, before the darts split up and circled back around him. Deciding that Rodney had had enough time, John shouted, "McKay!"

"I'm almost there!" he replied, his fingers flying over the Ancient keypad. "It just isn't working!"

John had an idea. "Smack it!" he yelled.

"What?"

"Smack it!"

Rodney stared at him insanely for a moment, before reaching out and smacking the console. With a whir, the tiles suddenly lit up. John whooped and then quickly turned his attention back to the window, lining up for another run at the gate.

"Dialing!" Rodney said, punching in the keys rapidly.

As soon as the Stargate engaged, John shouted, "Atlantis, we're coming in hot!"

"Shield is down," came Chuck's reply.

As the darts began shooting again, John slipped the Jumper through the gate to safety.


End file.
